


high (on you)

by babycakesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Jaehyun is a crackhead fratboy in this i'm sorry, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panic Attacks, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Strangers to Lovers, it's weed and it's just a little, they are so cute in this love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakesss/pseuds/babycakesss
Summary: Mark has a panic attack so Jaehyun's drug dealer, Haechan, cuddles and watches National Geography with him as a way of comfort.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	high (on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! <3
> 
> I have a wip at the moment but this idea popped into my head and I needed to write it soooo, here we are!  
> This is a very cute, fluffy and funny fic! BUT: they smoke weed in this which I don't recommend to anyone, and it doesn't turn out nicely in the fic so, please, don't do drugs kids!
> 
> TW: Mark has a panic attack in this. I never had one, so I don't know if it actually feels like this. If you've ever experienced it, I'm so sorry and I love you. If this topic triggers you, please don't read this, your safety is much more important! <3 Love you! <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this, and that it will cheer you up a little. Lots of kisses! <333

Mark stares down at the reaction in his organic chemistry book. He has been trying to figure out why that bitchy ass oxygen is supposed to make a bond with _that_ bitchy ass nitrogen and not the _other_ bitchy ass nitrogen, for the past ten minutes now. God, he’s so tired. It’s a Friday night and instead of getting drunk with his friends before the next semester starts, he’s stuck in his dorm room, studying. The fact that Taeyong, Johnny and Doyoung keep sending him pictures of them drinking, dancing and just having a good time, doesn’t really help his mood at all.

He’s so mad at himself for dragging this exam period out for another week. It was already fundamentally long but then he had to go and fail his last exam. Great, fantastic even. It’s not like his mental health is literally non-existent at this point and he’s ready to jump out of his window any second now.

As he’s looking down at the page, he notices that suddenly the words get a little blurry and no. _No no no no._ He has cried so much in the last three days that it would probably hurt his tear ducts if he did it again. As he’s battling with not letting his tears fall, he hears his phone ping next to his arm on the desk. He glances at the bright screen, expecting another drunk selfie from his friends, but when he sees that the notification is from Jaehyun, he unlocks his phone to read the messages the other sent him.

**Jaehyun <3**

_im at my drug dealers_

_want some free weed?xddd_

Mark frowns. He hasn’t smoked weed in a while, and it would be nice to meet up with Jaehyun, but he also wants to get to the end of this chapter he’s at in the textbook.

**Mark <3**

_idk dude i should really study_

**Jaehyun <3**

_Markie you need a break trust me_

_trust your big bro_

_Haechans flat is like a 5 min walk from the dorm_

_this is the address: xxxxxxxx_

_im expecting you in 10 babe xoxoxxo_

When Mark finishes reading the messages Jaehyun flooded his phone with, he lets out a deep sigh. Maybe the other is right and it would be good for Mark to take a little study break. Smoking weed is not a very traditional way to do it but whatever. It will probably be an hour tops, then he can continue decoding the Devil’s language.

He glances at the mirror that is next to his tiny dresser. He’s been wearing these gray sweatpants for three days now, and his well-worn oversized black sweater has tiny holes on the sleeves. He just shrugs his shoulders. Who cares what he’s wearing? It’s just Jaehyun and his drug dealer.

He quickly gets up from his desk, puts on his sneakers and coat, makes sure he has his wallet and phone, then he’s good to go.

Stepping into the cold night quickly wakes his senses up. He shivers as he copies the address into the bar of the map on his phone. It says seven minutes on foot. Thank God, at least he won’t freeze to death.

He starts walking, following the directions the voice from the map tells him to. With the pace he’s walking it only takes him five minutes to arrive in front of the building. It’s cold, dark, and he’s afraid of serial killers. These things keep your mind in the game when it comes to reducing the amount of time it takes to reach your destination.

He quickly texts Jaehyun.

**Mark <3**

_im here and its dark hurry up_

**Jaehyun <3**

_…omw_

It takes Jaehyun less than a minute to let Mark inside the building. They do their bro handshake thing then give each other a hug. Because of the exams they didn’t really have the time to meet, so it’s good to finally see the other boy in person and not just through facetime.

“Mark my boy, I missed you so much!” Jaehyun says with a big grin on his face, “You study too much,” he pats Mark on the back, then turns towards the lift and starts walking.

“If I studied enough, I wouldn’t have to retake that shit,” answers Mark grumpily, following Jaehyun and stepping into the lift after him.

“That’s why I’m buying you weed,” Jaehyun presses the button with a 4 on it and the door closes in front of them, “To cheer you up. So, no more study talk.”

“Okay, okay,” Mark agrees sheepishly, “At least you care about me, the others just send me pictures of them having the time of their life,” he says with a pout.

“I talked to them an hour ago, they were already smashed,” laughs Jaehyun.

The lift arrives on the fourth floor and they step out, walking to this Haechan guy’s apartment. Jaehyun smashes the bell in a way only he can, and after a second the door opens in front of them.

Now, Mark doesn’t really believe in stereotyping people, but when he thinks about drug dealers, he kind of expects a suspicious looking guy and the strong smell of weed. Well, he really could not have been more wrong.

The guy standing in the door is simply the _hottest_ person he has ever seen. His light brown hair is in a nicely styled undercut and there is a silver hoop pierced through his ear. He’s wearing a white Ralph Lauren t-shirt that’s tucked into his black, _extremely_ tight, ripped skinny jeans. And he smells like oranges and vanilla. In fact, the whole apartment smells like that.

“Mark, I recon,” he says with his push pink lips pulled into a confident smirk, probably aware of Mark’s staring. If he knew that there are drug dealers like _this_ out there, he would have gotten himself his own by now.

“Hi,” he says awkwardly, suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s dressed up like a trash bag.

“Now, give us what we came here for!” shoutes Jaehyun suddenly, like some battle cry. He walks into the apartment sidestepping Haechan, leaving the two of them alone in the doorway.

“Well,” Haechan sighes, “Come in then.”

**

“But if like, humans are originated from monkeys and they still exist to this day, why aren’t there any cavemen and cavewomen out there? Y’all get me?”

“Jaehyun are you already high, or what the fuck?” asks Haechan outraged. Mark spends too much time with him to get surprised by the things that come out of the boy’s mouth.

“No? This is a serious question bro!” answers Jaehyun dramatically. Haechan just closes his eyes and let’s out a deep breath, not saying anything else. It would fall on deaf ears anyway.

Mark is currently sitting on the floor between Jaehyun’s legs, smoking a joint. It was originally the two of them taking turns, but Jaehyun got so into his rant, that he probably forgot to ask for it. Ever since they’ve settled down, he’s been just quietly listening to the other two, not really getting involved in the conversation. He’s tired and he barely has the social energy to answer whenever they ask him a question.

Jaehyun is sitting on the sofa, talking Haechan’s ears off, who has his head in his hands, probably thinking about how his life got to this point.

“And the other night when I was walking home, dude… swear to the _gods_ , I had a close encounter with a third kind… you know, _ufos_.”

At that Haechan abruptly jumps up from the sofa and angrily points an accusing finger at Jaehyun, “Dude, I swear to the fucking-”

Suddenly the iPhone ringtone starts playing, cutting off whatever the guy was going to say. It’s probably for the better…

Jaehyun gets his phone out of his back pocket and looks at the name on the screen. Frowning he mutters an “Sorry, I gotta take this.”

Stepping into the kitchen he leaves Mark and Haechan in the (actually very cozy and homey, is he really a drug dealer????) living room. They stay quiet, Haechan texting with someone on his phone while Mark keeps taking hits from the joint in his hand. He slowly feels his eyelids getting heavier and his thoughts lighter. It’s a nice feeling. Warm and cozy just like the hot drug dealer’s living room. He literally feels the stress leave his body, and he kind of doesn’t even remember what he was so worried about. Life is good. Even better! Life is _amazing_. All you need is a little weed to realize this. This shit is _therapeutic_ , if Mark says so himself.

After a few minutes Jaehyun rushes back into the living room, looking worried.

“Sorry my boys but I gotta go,” he says, already going to the rack for his coat.

“What?” Haechan asks, confused.

Jaehyun lets out a deep sigh, but coat already on, he turns around to look at the two of them, like it is the biggest favor he’s done in his life.

“Before Johnny left for the party this evening, I called him dude when I said goodbye. Now he’s drunk and crying because of it, so now I’ve gotta go and fix it,” he says it so honestly sad, that Mark’s heart aches a little.

“It’s okay Jaehyunnie,” Mark says sympathetically, now high as a kite.

“What? Why is he crying because of that?” asks Haechan confusedly, looking between the two of them like they’ve gone mad or something.

“He’s my boyfriend, I can’t call him dude! Now he thinks I want to break up with him!” Jaehyun says, now visibly panicking, “Okay bye boys, see y’all!”

Without another word, he speedily steps into a slipper, running out of the apartment like he is Usain Bolt, the door banging closed behind him.

“What the fuck,” Haechan mutters staring at the now closed door with wide eyes, “Did he really take my slipper?’ he asks, outraged.

Mark’s brain needs a little processing before he fully realizes what happened, then he starts laughing hysterically, in a way only he can, honestly. He laughs so hardly, tears start to leak out of his eyes, and he almost falls over. When he finally calms down, he looks at the other boy, suddenly self-conscious because his sudden outburst.

Haechan is looking at him with a soft smile on his face, “You look a lot cuter when you’re laughing instead of looking worried.”

Mark blushes furiously. He looks down and starts fiddling with the edge of his hoodie, “Thanks,” he mutters quietly.

After a moment, when he’s sure his face is not _that_ red anymore, he lifts his head up, and the sudden movement makes his vision blurry. He starts blinking, hoping it gets better. He puts the joint in the astray that is in front of him on the coffee table. He tries to stand up, but when he actually does, the world starts swaying with him. He almost topples over, but like a lifeline, suddenly there are gentle hands on his waist, steadying him.

“You okay?” Haechan asks him worriedly, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Marks says straightening up. The other lets go of his waist, which makes him a little sad, “What time is it? I should go.”

“It’s almost midnight. Do you need me to walk you home?

Mark blinks back at him owlishly, “Midnight?”

Haechan nods at him, rounding the coffee table, “One sec, I’ll get you a glass of water, then we can go home,” he walks into the kitchen leaving Mark alone.

Mark just stands there, trying to figure out what is wrong with it being midnight. Then it hits him like a fucking train. He left his dorm room at nine. He was supposed to get home two hours ago. But wait, why did he…?

_Oh God._

Oh no, no way. He has a fucking chapter to get through! He forgot about organic chemistry for a moment but now he remembers clearly. God, he needs to take the exam again in four days. He can’t finish that whole shitty book in that little time! He’s going to fail, _again_ , and then he will drop out of school, his parents and friends are going to hate and forget about him and then he will have to live on the streets, taking his last breath under a bridge and dying as the biggest failure.

He feels panic rise in his body, his hands trembling and breath quickening. Loosing his balance, he falls back on the couch. He tries to get up, but his body suddenly seems to stop functioning. He just lays there, thinking of how big of a failure he is, over and over again. He feels something wet on his cheeks and realizes he’s crying. He whimpers, lets out a sob, and then it goes downhill after that.

He’s crying so hard, it makes his whole body tremble, the force of it bending him in half. He puts his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He tries to calm down somehow, and take a deep breath, but realizes he can’t. He can’t _breathe_. The fact makes him panic even more and he starts choking on nothing.

He suddenly feels a gentle hand stroking up and down his back, a voice near his ear whispering quite calmingly, even though he can’t put the words he hears together.

“It hurts,” he cries, burying his face in Haechan’s lap, trying to hide away. His chest aches and he feels like he can’t get any air in his lungs.

“I know,” Haechan says apologetically, patting Mark’s hair, “It’s a panic attack.”

A panic attack? He never… he never has them.

He puts his hand on the couch next to Haechan’s thighs and pushes himself up into a sitting position, the other boy helping him in the process, then keeping a comforting hand on his lower back.

Mark looks at him, tears running down his cheeks, “I can’t breathe.”

“You can,” Haechan says encouragingly, “Do it with me,” he grabs Mark’s hands in his, and looks him in the eye, “In,” he takes a deep breath, “And out,” he exhales loudly, not looking away even for a moment.

Mark tries to copy him, and after a few tries he’s finally able to feel the air enter his lungs, and he gasps, almost blacking out because of the sudden oxygen rush his body experiences.

“Oh my God,” he wheezes, clutching Haechan’s shoulders, “Thank you,” he says gratefully, hugging the boy, who after a stunned moment, wraps his arms around Mark and starts comfortingly rocking their joined bodies from side to side.

“I thought I’m gonna die,” ha says and feels his eyes tear up again, “This never happened to me before,” he mutters, hiding his face in Haechan’s neck.

“It was probably because of the amount of weed you smoked,” Haechan says unapprovingly, “A friendly tip: If you are stressed out, and panic easily, don’t smoke that shit.”

Mark nods, his face burning, “Noted.”

“Good,” the other says, satisfied. He tries to untangle himself from Mark, who feels panic rise in his chest because of that.

“Don’t leave me,” he whines and clings to Haechan even more.

The other chuckles, a kind smile on his face, “I swear I won’t, but there’s a glass of water on the table that you should drink. We can move this to the bedroom after,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up,” Mark blushes, “Will you,” he gulps, suddenly self-conscious and awkward, “Will you cuddle with me?”

Haechan just keeps smiling at him, “Of course I will.”

**

They settle into Haechan’s king sized bed in his room, and Mark instantly wraps around him like a koala. Ever since they stopped hugging on the couch, they’ve been touching in some way. Holding each other’s hand, a hand on Mark’s thigh or his lower back. And it’s nice because if they don’t, a very undesirable fear washes over his body and he starts panicking.

He tries to cuddle into Haechan even more, so they can be closer. The other chuckles at that, but still hugs Mark to his chest.

“Do you want to watch something?” the boy asks, already grabbing the remote to turn the huge tv on the wall in front of them on, “Any suggestions?”

“Well,” Mark mutters, feeling a little embarrassed, “I usually watch National Geography when I’m sad.”

“Cute,” Haechan says and Mark blushes at that. He quickly finds the channel, “Look,” he says excitedly, “The show is about penguins!”

“Oh,” Mark answers softly, “I really like penguins.”

They settle into a comfortable silence, watching the penguins hug and take care of each other. Mark stays glued to Haechan’s side, his head resting on his chest, while the other plays with his hair. For the first time that night, Mark feels calm. He feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and he closes them, just for a moment.

That moment turns into much more, because the next thing he knows, he’s slowly waking up to Haechan talking to someone on the phone.

“Yeah, he’s here, don’t worry,” he says into the phone, looking at the series that’s now playing on his Netflix. Mark admires his face, since the other isn’t aware of him being awake. His eyes that reflect the screen of the tv, and it makes them look like they are shining in the dark. His cute button nose, his pretty plush lips. He’s beautiful and also kind, he proved that to Mark in the past hours. And even now, they are still cuddled up to each other, Haechan running a comforting hand up and down his back. Is he really a drug dealer? Fucking hell, Mark really shouldn’t have a crush on a drug dealer.

Haechan suddenly smiles, his eyes twinkling, “Shut up, it’s not like that,” he grins, pausing the episode, “I swear!” he says, laughing quietly, “He fell asleep, so I let him crash at mine… Yeah, yeah, go take care of your boyfriend. Night Jaehyunnie!”

He ends the call, then starts playing the series on the tv again, looking like he’s very interested in the happenings, so Mark feels safe to keep looking at him.

After a few moments, without even glancing down at him, Haechan asks with a smirk on his face, “Like what you see?”

Mark flushes a deep red, he’s sure, and turns his head away from Haechan, “Yeah I do,” he admits sheepishly.

“Can I ask you something?” Haechan says, curiosity evident in his tone, “You don’t have to answer, only if you’re comfortable to.”

“Yeah, you can,” Mark mutters, his eyes meeting with the other’s.

“What made you panic that much?”

Mark suddenly reminded of why he’s in this situation in the first place. It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell this to Haechan, or that he’s not comfortable, but more like, he’s ashamed of himself for not doing good on his exam. Failing took a toll on him, more than he likes to admit. This feeling of not doing well enough and being stupid breaches his mind every now and then, exhausting him emotionally.

“Well,” he starts, Hacehan holding his hand reassuringly, with a smile on his face, “I failed my organic chem exam, my last one, so I have to retake it next week. It stresses me out because I’m afraid they are going to fail me again. I’m so tired, and I’m just done with school. It hurts me to see how well everyone is doing, and then there’s me, just barely getting by,” he feels the pressure built behind his eyes again, and he squeezes them shut.

Haechan runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, and starts playing with the strands at his nape, “You know, I think the fact that you’re trying is already enough. We don’t all have the same ability, and for others what is easy, for you it’s maybe a little harder. The fact that you don’t just give up, and keep going is very fucking respectable, and you should be proud of yourself. I’ve known you for less than five hours, but I _am_ proud of you.”

When Haechan finishes, Mark doesn’t hesitate. He jumps the other boy for the third time this night. He hugs him tight, like he’s afraid the other will shove him away, “Thank you.”

Haechan looks at him, and there’s something in his eyes, something that Mark can’t pinpoint, but then the other is leaning closer and his soft lips are on Mark’s. Stunned, at first he doesn’t reciprocate, but when Haechan tries to lean away, a little embarrassed, he clutches his neck, and pulls him back against his mouth, kissing him with all he can offer.

Haechan grabs his hips, kneading the flesh there. At that Mark lets out a quiet whimper, and puts his knees on the bed, sitting down on Haechan’s lap, while continuing to kiss him. They keep making out for a while, soft lips against each other’s, and exchanging quite moans when they broke apart for air.

With a last peck against Mark’s mouth, Haechan pulls away, looking back at him with a goofy smile, “I really didn’t expect this when Jaehyun asked if he can invite one of his friends. Or when you arrived.”

Mark giggles at that, hiding his face in Haechan’s neck, “I didn’t expect this either.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, cuddling into each other. After the bliss wears off a little, Mark seems to remember something.

“Can I ask _you_ something?” he asks with a nervous smile on his face. Haechan nods, so he continues, “Are you really a drug dealer?”

Haechan looks surprised for a moment, but then he burst out laughing. When he calms down a little, he looks at Mark, eyes crinkling, and smiling from ear to ear, “I’m not,” he says and chuckles a little, “I know someone, who can get some from time to time, and I usually call Jaehyun. He just jokingly calls me his drug dealer, but I’m really not one,” he finishes, breaking out in a laugh again.

“Oh,” Mark says dumbly, “Wow I feel so stupid, I thought I have a crush on a criminal.”

“Why, does that turn you on?” Haechan purrs, tone flirty.

“Shut up, it doesn’t!” Mark exclaims loudly, his cheeks a rosy color.

“Now that it’s all out of the way,” Haechan says rubbing at Mark’s hips, “Can I give you my phone number? So you can text me after your exam and, I don’t know, we can do something together to celebrate,” he says, shy for the first time that night. Mark finds it adorable.

“Yeah, of course,” Mark says, getting his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Haechan.

The other quickly types his number into Mark’s phone and gives it back to him. Mark looks down at the screen and frowns.

“It says Hyuck? Isn’t your name Haechan?”

Haechan just laughs at that, “It’s Donghyuck, actually. Jaehyun and I came up with Haechan, so it fits the whole drug dealer joke, and ever since he calls me like that. You know, kind of like a stage-name,” he explains with a grin on his face.

Mark frowns at him, “You two are so weird.”

Hyuck just shrugs, “Yes we are.”

“I’ll never call you that,” Mark says with a pout, “Hyuck fits you better.”

“Whatever you please, baby,” Hyuck laughs. He lies down on the bed and gestures to Mark to do the same. When he does, Hyuck hugs him from behind, and cuddles into Mark, burying his head in his neck and leaving a soft peck on his skin, “Now let’s sleep so you can study tomorrow, and ace that exam next week.”

For the first time that month, Mark feels content and at ease, falling asleep with a smile on his face, and Hyuck’s orange and vanilla scent around him.

**

Next week Mark passes his exam with a B, so to congratulate him, Hyuck takes him out on a coffee date. When the sun starts to settle down, he kisses him, tasting like hazelnut, caramel, and all the things Mark needs in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Leave a comment so we can chitchat!!!!!


End file.
